


How Not to Climb a Tree

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nudity, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Arthur discovers a naked Merlin hanging upside-down in the woods, an art project gone awry proves to be a promising start to their relationship.





	How Not to Climb a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my entry for Pornalot 2017's Challenge 4; 'Bound'.
> 
> The fic is inspired by the true story of how Hilde Krohn Huse's award-winning art film 'Hanging in the Woods' was accidentally created. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I make no profit and intend no copyright infringement.

  
The last lap of Arthur's morning run took him past a stretch of old woodland that had been preserved when the modern city and its new university rose up around it.

This early, there were no other people around. The fall air was fresh and crisp, and it was so quiet that even the smallest sound carried among the yellowing trees. Suddenly, over the steady thud of his own heartbeat, Arthur thought he heard something else— a bird's call, or a human scream? He stopped, listening intently.

He could hear it clearly now. From the depths of the wood, a voice was calling for help.

Arthur left the footpath, moving cautiously towards the sound.

He thought he was prepared for anything, but nevertheless the sight took him aback. A naked body was dangling upside down, held in place by a rope knot tied tightly around one ankle, and suspended from the lofty branch of a tall tree.

It looked like a human sacrifice, or some sort of torture. But at least the body was moving.

"Hello?" Arthur said. "Let me help you."

"Thank God!" The body came alive, its free limbs flopping about. Bright blue eyes squinted up at Arthur from a strained and slightly distorted face. "I thought this was it!"

"What happened?" Arthur asked, surveying the situation, looking for clues. "Who did this to you?"

The dangling man let loose an exhausted laugh. "I did this to me. For an art project at uni, only it went bollocks up, as it were. See my camera over there somewhere?" He raised his arm into the air and flailed in Arthur's general direction, causing his entire body to start a pendulum motion.

The voice and those eyes clicked in Arthur's mind. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, amazed.

"Yes, yes, help me get down, will you, and then we can do the whole banter thing?"

"Of course."

Arthur became all efficiency. He couldn't reach Merlin's bound ankle from the ground. The long end of the rope with its curious loop-like knots didn't look solid enough for Arthur to use it. He'd have to climb the tree.

He clambered up the thick bole with relative ease, and soon edged out onto the branch that carried Merlin's weight. Luckily, it proved solid enough to hold both of them.

Below him, Merlin swung from the rope, legs splayed, the ruddy underside of his ball sack on full display as good old gravity pulled every dangly bit towards earth. Under other circumstances, Arthur would have loved to linger over this unusual and interesting view.

Now, he just leaned down, got a good grip on the rope, and said; "I'm going to pull you up here. Then we can untie you together."

"Fine, fine, do it!" Merlin wheezed.

Merlin was heavier than Arthur had anticipated, but he himself was strong and fit. Pulling on the rope, he soon managed to grip Merlin's leg with one hand, and reach one flailing hand with his other. He heaved Merlin's pale form up onto the branch.

It was early morning, and Arthur was sitting face to face with the naked man of his dreams, on the branch of a tree in the middle of nowhere. It was a bit surreal.

Merlin grinned weakly at him. "I'm so relieved. I honestly thought I would lose my foot, or die! Look, I'm shaking!"

Tremors rippled through Merlin's entire body. Arthur took his hands and squeezed the fingers gently. "That's a combination of strain, stress, and cold. Sit for a moment, get your bearings, let me rub your ankle, and then we'll get you inside somewhere where it's warm."

"Yes," Merlin muttered, and lowered his head. "Warmth would be good."

"You mentioned an art project?" Arthur asked, wanting to focus Merlin's thoughts on something else than the frightening helplessness he'd endured.

"It's an art film project I'm working on with Gwaine. 'Nudes Ascending'. I had made a makeshift ladder out of this rope, see? But when I placed my foot in the topmost loop, it slipped around my ankle and pulled tight. And my body weight just pulled it tighter, the more I struggled to untie the knot. I've been trying and trying to reach the branch, and to climb up the rope, and it's been impossible!" Merlin's voice rose in intensity, and his teeth were chattering.

Arthur deemed it was time for them to move. "There, there. Easy now," he said. "It would be Gwaine. That guy is crazy."

Even in his miserable state, Merlin was offended. "I take full responsibility for my own art fails, thank you."

Arthur laughed. "Come on, let's get going."

Back on solid ground, Merlin's body displayed lean muscles and wiry strength, and his cock and balls looked every bit as tempting from this conventional angle. Arthur's mouth watered. He looked away, ashamed of himself.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked. "I hope you didn't walk all the way out here without a stich on?"

Merlin hobbled over to some nearby bushes and pulled out a bag. He managed to dress himself, then picked up his camera, checking the settings. "Yeah, it caught my whole ordeal," he muttered. "Hadn't intended for it to be a horror film, though."

"At least it's got a happy ending," Arthur smiled.

Merlin looked up with a small glint in his eye. "Happier by the minute," he confirmed.

They walked slowly back towards town together.

"I finally got to see you in the buff," Arthur mused. "But these weren't the optimal circumstances."

Merlin cocked an eye at him. "You've been wanting to see me in the buff?"

"Yes," Arthur admitted. "I've fancied you for a long time. You're a looker, you know."

"Not so bad yourself," Merlin murmured. He didn't speak for a moment. "Let's say we were to meet under better circumstances. What would you do?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but— " Arthur grinned. "I'd climb you like a tree!"


End file.
